


Refuge

by rannadylin



Series: Behold the Sun (Idalia) [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/pseuds/rannadylin
Summary: Idalia has found the perfect hiding spot for a dawn godlike orlan in Gilded Vale's temple.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts), [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts), [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

> Prompt 17 "Safety" was requested by both serenbach and aban-ataashi for Dal! And Siofra belongs to Bazylia and deserves a million hugs.

“Dal?” 

Despite the boxes between her and the exit of her nook, Idalia could easily hear the gentle, frail voice that she loved best in the world calling from beyond her hiding place, but she hesitated. A moment too long: Siofra called again.

“Firefly? Where have you gone? Oh, dear. Perhaps Hekla was right; I’m getting too old to keep up with a little one.”

Well, _that_ simply wasn’t true, and Idalia couldn’t leave the old priest believing such a thing. She scurried back through the path she had found between the crates of ceremonial vestments and such in their cubbyhole back behind the altar.

She reached the cabinet-like door and slipped back into the chapel just in time to see Siofra slowly making her way to the next room. “You’re not too old, Grandmother!” she called. 

The old elf turned at Idalia’s slight voice and smiled, crinkling the folds at the corners of her eyes. “Ah, there you are, Firefly,” she sighed, holding out her arms as Idalia ran to hug her. “You had me worried.”

Idalia’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t mean to! I just...there were a lot of people and it was quieter in there. I was still listening, but no one was staring at me like last time.”

“In…?” Siofra followed Idalia’s pointing and saw the cubbyhole door. “Well, saints preserve you, child. Were you in there the whole service?”

Idalia’s ears drooped and flickered with a faint light. “Is that bad?” 

Siofra chuckled. “Oh, the Rectrix would have something to say about the impropriety, I’m sure. And joining the other priests in worship _is_ important for a little girl who will soon be an acolyte, Dal,” she chided gently. “But there’s always the next service. You’ll stay with me, the next time?”

“Yes, Grandmother.” Her eyes lit up -- for a moment, literally -- and she tugged at Siofra’s hand. “Do you want to see it? It goes really far back, and there are boxes!”

“Are there, now?” Siofra’s eyes crinkled with a smile again. “I would love to see them, dear, but I think I will have to stay out of crawlspaces, at my age. And this looks like a thoroughly orlan-sized one. It’s all yours, Idalia.” Her smile faded and she slowly knelt next to the girl. “You won’t always be able to avoid people staring, you know. An orlan, in Gilded Vale -- bearing Eothas’ light, no less -- you are a curiosity, and that can’t be helped. But novelties fade in time. You are one of us. You’re safe here. You know this, yes?”

Idalia nodded, ears flicking once. “Ye...es, Grandmother.” Fidgeting, she glanced back at the cubbyhole. “But...I can still play in there? Just not during services?”

Siofra sighed. “I suppose there’s no harm. Quietly, mind you, and without leaving any messes. The Rectrix probably wouldn’t approve of this. But if a retreat just your size makes you feel safer, my Firefly, then yes, you may.”


End file.
